Slave
by Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: Stiles is bought by The Nogitsune. Also posted on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

The Nogitsune wore long silky red robes as he sat the center on his stump of Nemeton wood while he watched the slaves being brought in. In his lap was a female slave being pleasured as the Nogitsune stared at each of them as they walked to his throne. Their eyes covered by a black cloth as they were led by chains. Each of them is shaking with fear.

The Nogitsune made the female reach orgasm for the fifth time in one hour. He simply snapped his fingers and the exhausted female was knocked out and carried away by an Oni. The Nogitsune let out a low growl as he stood up and walked off of the giant stump and spoke to one of the slaves:

"What has a neck but no head?" Void asked them as he walked to the first male in the row. He waited for the shaking human to answer.

The male human stayed silent afraid to speak to whatever it was. Void simply waved his bandaged fingers in dismissal. The Oni simply grabbed the male and made him scream in pain.

The Nogitsune continued down the row of slaves each one more disappointing to him then the last. They didn't have what he was searching for. Void growled as he sniffed the air and he automatically looked at one of the slaves. He nearly purred at what he sensed and teleported instantly in front of the young man and brought his bandaged hand and lightly stroked the young man's cheek.

"What's your name, pet?" Void asked, tilting his bandaged face to the right side.

"S-stiles Stilinski" The boy stuttered as he leaned backwards slightly, feeling intimidated by whatever it was that was touching him.

"Do you know any riddles, Stiles?" The Nogitsune asked the frightened boy.

"A few" Stiles answered as he suddenly felt two strong pair of arms pick up him and began taking him somewhere. He began to struggle as horrible thoughts of him being killed or tortured began to flash in his mind.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles cried in fear as he felt someone open a door to a cold room. Stiles could hear water hitting the floor in small drips. Chilly air hit Stiles' feet like they were outside. They put one of Stiles' feet into a bear trap, causing it to snap shut around his ankle.

Stiles couldn't breathe because of the intense pain as he was dropped onto the cold ground, screaming in intense white hot pain. Stiles felt light headed and soon saw pitch black and his body went limp and crashed to the ice cold floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Stiles awoke he found himself in a soft bed with a shackle and chain around his ankle. Stiles was confused at first, wondering how he got there. Wasn't he somewhere cold, damp and dark? Stiles checked his ankle for broken flesh and dried crimson blood, but found nothing, but a shackle attached to a chain. Stiles looked up and saw the dark room he was in.

"Hello?" Stiles called out in the dark room and waited for an answer. No one answered as Stiles heard something grinding on a wall, almost as if someone or something was drawing.

"Who's there?" Stiles asked as squinted in the dark trying to see someone or something that was making that sound. Stiles saw nothing except pitch black darkness…and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Stiles finally saw all the eyes in the room that was covered in darkness.

The grinding stopped to a halt and Stiles heard an animalistic growl. Something was walking towards him. Stiles felt something in his gut told him to run away, but how could he? He was chained to a bed post.

Stiles watched it as it stepped out of the shadows, revealing a white bandaged face with sharp silver teeth. It wore a black shirt with a brown bombers jacket and beige pants which were covered by a long red silky robe. Stiles noticed it had a strange walking pattern almost like Pyramid Head when he's dragging his great knife.

"The one who owns you now, Stiles" The Creature answered simply

"You don't own-!" Stiles shouted in fear at the being as the bandaged creature began to crawl slowly on the bed towards him. Stiles couldn't finish what he tried to yell, when suddenly a bandaged hand gripped his mouth as he blinked.

What happened?

Why was this creature straddling his waist?

"Oh yes I do, child" The creature growled as it watched his pet's eyes dance with emotions ranging from fear to anger.

Stiles nearly puked from the smell of burnt flesh that assaulted his nose.

"Are they ready?" The Creature turned towards the door as light flooded in. Stiles heart rate picked up as he could finally see what the creature looked like in bright light.

"...Yes." A women's voice said as she began walking towards them on the bed.


End file.
